


We Rise With The Moon

by winninghearts



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winninghearts/pseuds/winninghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He owes her so much, but Tahno knows that he feels more than just gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Rise With The Moon

They fall asleep after, and when Tahno wakes up, Korra's limbs twisted around his body, the moon is bright and full in the sky. He doesn't even have to turn and look out the window to know; he _feels_ it. He feels the power divined to him by the moon spirit coursing through his body and oh, he is so grateful to girl wrapped up in him, currently snoring against his shoulder. 

It is the first full moon since Korra had given him his life back.

He can't help it; he turns to her and presses a kiss to her mouth. She rolls into him closer, goes, “Mrrfllgrrfl,” into his lips, then opens her eyes, slowly and not without squeezing them shut and opening them again a few times.

“Whateryoudoin,” she mumbles against his face, giving him a few more lazy kisses and hooking an arm around his bare waist, stroking his hipbone lightly with her thumb. He pushes his face into the side of her neck, nuzzling up to the sound of Korra's pleased noises, until he reaches the underside of her ear. 

“Do you feel it?” he whispers.

“Feel what?” Her voice is still sleepy, but her hand has slid down to grasp his, lacing and unlacing their fingers in a comforting, repetitive motion. 

“The moon.” Tahno wonders if she feels all of the elements, all the time, and if that made it harder to feel the steady push and pull that he did, pulsing through his body just as it was meant to. Korra smiles, though, letting her head fall back against the pillow with her eyes closed. She lets out an appreciative _hmmm_ as she gives a full-body stretch.

“It's full,” she says, sounding content and happy. She then lets her head drop to the side, and her eyes are fully open now, big and more vibrant than the color of the bay on the brightest afternoon. He reaches out to run a hand through her hair and Tahno thinks that maybe losing his bending was one of the better things that ever happened to him. It had made him feel empty and hollow, but compared to how he felt now, with Korra, perhaps he had been empty and hollow long before that. 

Besides, he had gotten it back. She had _given_ it back to him. Yet he knows that isn't the only reason Tahno feels the way he feels. He knows that there is more than gratitude at work here. The way his breath seizes up when she touches him. The way he constantly thinks about her when she isn't around. He leans in and gives her another kiss, softer, then rests his head right next to Korra's on her pillow. Her naked body simply radiates heat under the heavy sheets, and Tahno begins to kick them off. Korra joins in and once they finally push the offending coverings to the floor, he wraps an arm around her and pulls their hot bodies flush together. The cool night air is now free to touch their skin, along with the light reflected down from the moon. Their noses touch, and Tahno can feel her eyelashes on him when she blinks.

“I love you.” 

He's never said it to her before, but this is the moment it feels right, with the power of Yue behind him and all of the feelings he holds for Korra tight and close to his chest. Tahno can't remember the last time he said it to someone and meant it, but he feels like it has been even longer since someone has said it back.

“I love you, too,” she says, without hesitation. Then her eyes close again, and in what feels like only moments, she is asleep again, still holding onto him tight, face sliding off the pillow to press into his collarbone. He gives the smallest laugh, because she _would_ , she would fall asleep right after saying those words to each other for the first time. With so many people who love her, though, Tahno supposes those words are probably as easy to her as breathing. They'll be time in the morning, he thinks as he shuts his eyes and lets himself drift off to join her. They'll be time in the morning to show her just how much he means those words. And the morning after that, and all of the ones to follow.


End file.
